la princesse perdue
by BronzeQueen18290
Summary: Republish chapt.3! "Aurelian brengsek! Selalu saja mengganggu setiap pertempuran!" / "Setidaknya lakukanlah penyamaran lain yang lebih bagus Itachi! Bukan sebagai seorang saudagar yang menjual tomat!"/ sakura-cent
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, Tragedy, Fantasy**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Di dalam sebuah istana, terlihat dua anak kecil berambut merah yang sedang memainkan boneka kayu yang terbaik di negerinya. Wajah mereka tampan, dengan pakaian yang sangat bagus, kemeja putih dengan celana hitam dengan kualitas bahan terbaik dipadu dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan pin kerajaan yang melekat pada dada kiri mereka.

Yang lebih tua umurnya sekitar enam tahun, sedangkan yang lebih muda usianya sekitar tiga tahun. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira bermain dengan mainan yang baru ayah mereka belikan. Tak lama Sang Ayah dan Ibu pun datang menghampiri mereka.

Sang ibu yang tengah hamil besar duduk di kursi dengan dibantu oleh suaminya, disertai dengan senyuman anggunnya ia berkata, "Sasori Gaara kalian terlihat sangat senang."

Si sulung menjawab dengan riang sambil mengangkat mainan kayunya, "Tentu saja bu! Ayah memberikan ini kepada kami tadi sore. Beliau bilang ini karya terbaru pengrajin di kota."

Sang ibu melirik kearah suaminya, "Jangan terlalu memanjakan mereka kau ingat?"

Sang ayah tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan istrinya dengan penuh kharisma sebagai seorang raja, "mereka masih kecil karura, ketika tiba saatnya mereka akan ditempa untuk menjalani tugas mereka yang sesungguhnya. Biarkanlah mereka menikmati waktu mereka."

Mata sang ibu menerawang melihat kearah kedua buah hatinya "Aku percaya mereka akan menjadi Pangeran hebat nantinya."

Sang ayah mengikuti arah pandang istrinya lalu berkata, "Aku juga percaya itu-" ia mengelus perut istrinya "-dan aku percaya puteri kita juga akan menjadi Putri yang hebat nantinya. Kerajaan Akasuna pasti Berjaya di tangan mereka"

Sang ayah kembali menoleh kearah dua buah hatinya, "Sasori Gaara kalian ingin mengusulkan nama untuk adik kalian?"

Mereka berdua berpandangan, lalu si adik mengangguk ke arah sang kakak. Dan akhinya sang kakak menyampaikan aspirasinya dengan bersemangat. "Tadi aku dan Gaara sudah berunding, kami ingin adik kami dinamakan Sakura."

Kedua suami istri itu berpandangan, melalui tatapan mereka saling berkomunikasi, lalu sang ibu menjawab, "Nama yang bagus, baiklah kita akan menamakannya Sakura."

.

.

.

Malam itu cuaca mendung, langit begitu gelap. Bintang dan bulan tidak bermunculan seperti biasa, melihat sang istri yang sedang menahan sakit karena akan melahirkan membuat Raja menjadi semakin gelisah.

Sang Raja keluar dari pintu besar dengan ukiran yang indah khas kerajaan, Ia menoleh dan mendapati pengawal yang tengah bertugas. "Pengawal! Kenapa Sakumo lama sekali?"

Raja terlihat begitu gusar. Padahal baru dua puluh menit berlalu, perjalanan ke kota biasanya memakan waktu tempuh tiga puluh menit dengan berkuda.

Tak salah Raja menyuruh panglima yang menjemput tabib yang sangat terkenal tersebut. Kecepatan berkudanya memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Namun tetap saja itu memakan waktu, karena mengingat halaman istana yang luas saja perlu waktu sepuluh menit untuk keluar.

Sang pengawal meneguk ludahnya, ia pun menunduk member hormat lalu menjawab,

"Maaf Yang Mulia Raja, mungkin Panglima Sakumo sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke istana."

"Dimana Danzou?"

"Beliau sudah sejak sore tidak kelihatan Yang Mulia, mungkin sedang mengunjungi kerabat di _Tyneside_."

_Tyneside_ merupakan desa bebas, tanpa satupun kerajaan yang mendudukinya. Karena desa tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang_ Aurelian_. _Aurelian _adalah penyihir yang hebat. Di dunia hanya diketahui tiga _Aurelian_, dan diantara tiga orang tersebut salah satunya pemimpin _Tyneside_. Oleh karena itu tidak ada satu pun kerajaan yang berani menduduki wilayah tersebut. Termasuk kerajaan Akasuna yang wilayahnya terletak paling dekat dengan _Tyneside_. Dan untuk kedua _Aurelian_ yang lain masih tidak diketahui identitasnya.

Sang Raja mengangguk lalu ia masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan dibalik pintu besar itu.

Setelah lima belas menit pintu besar itu diketuk dan tampaklah dua orang berambut putih masuk. Yang satu merupakan panglima andalan kerajaan Akasuna yaitu Hatake Sakumo, sedangkan yang satunya merupakan tabib yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya.

Sang Panglima member hormat dan berkata, "Maaf Yang Mulia telah membuat anda menunggu."

Sang Raja mengangguk, "Terimakasih Sakumo, kau bisa menunggu di depan-" Sakumo pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan Raja mempersilahkan sang tabib, "-Nenek Chiyo silahkan"

Chiyo segera menuju kearah Sang Ratu yang sedang meringis kesakitan, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan peluh, terlihat kain yang menutupi dari pingganya sampai bawah. Ia segera melakukan tindakan untuk membantu Sang Ratu melahirkan bayinya.

Awalnya Raja menginginkan Chiyo sebagai tabib istananya. Namun, nenek itu menolak dengan halus karena merasa rakyat di kota lebih banyak yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Dan Raja menghargai keputusan nenek tua itu.

Raja melihat dahi istrinya dipenuhi peluh, ia menyekanya lalu mengenggam tangan sang istri dan memberinya semangat.

"Ayo Karura kau harus berjuang untuk puteri kita"

Karura terus berusahamendorong untuk mengeluarkan bayinya "Ngggh…. Sa…kit"

Tangan Chiyo membantu mendorong perut Karura dari luar, ia terus memberikan semagat pada Sang Ratu, "Ayo Yang Mulia teruslah mendorong"

"Nghhhh…"

**BLAK! **

Sang Raja menoleh kearah pintu, ia menggeram kesal melihat pintu yang secara tiba-tiba dibuka dengan cara yang kasar. Disana tampak seorang pengawal yang ia kenal sebagai penjaga benteng di Selatan Istana yang langsung berbatasan dengan hutan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Ia langsung menunduk memberi hormat, lalu memberi laporan dengan nada yang lantang.

"Lapor Yang mulia! Kerajaan Uchiha menyerang benteng Selatan! Pasukan mereka tak terlihat karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung, dan mereka menggunakan kuda dan pakaian yang serba hitam untuk berkamoflase. Mereka sudah menerobos! Keadaan kita terdesak! "

Sang Raja bergumam, "Tch!Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Fugaku brengsek! Pasti ia ingin membebaskan Kagami!"

Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu sambil berteriak dengan lantang.

"Siapkan pasukan! Kita akan berperang dan sebagian melakukan evakuasi agar rakyat menjauh dari arena perang! Beritahu pihak Namikaze, kurasa _Aurelian_ tidak turun tangan untuk hari ini mengingat mereka yang sudah menerobos istana. Dan untukmu Sakumo, aku minta kau bawa Sasori dan Gaara ke tempat yang aman. Mereka masa depan kerajaan ini."

Semua yang ada dihadapan Sang Raja berdiri tegak dan menjawab secara serempak, "Siap laksanakan Yang Mulia!"

Dan dalam sekejap suasana kembali hening. Mereka telah pergi dan menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

Sang Raja diam mematung, mendengarkan bel berdentum kencang beberapa kali-pertanda kerajaan diserang dan dalam keadaan tidak aman- dan suara teriakan istrinya yang sedang bertarung antara hidup dan mati.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri istrinya, ia kecup keningnya dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya, dan mengambil pedangnya di sudut kamar, tanpa memakai jubah perangnya karena menurutnya sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya meninggalkan Sang Istri .

"Lahirkanlah Sakura dengan selamat, aku harus mempertahankan kerajaan ini. Setelah ini selesai keluarga kita akan berkumpul kembali. Aku mencintaimu"

Karura yang mengingat bisikan dari suaminya pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkan puterinya.

"Nggghhhh…. Aaaakh"

"Kepalanya sudah terlihat Yang Mulia, sedikit lagi kau harus berjuang."

"Nghhhh… sa…kit…"

"Yang Mulia pasti bisa sedikit lagi"

"HYAAA!…."

"Oeeeeeee…. Oeeeeeee…."

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi setelahnya. Bayi yang cantik, berkulit putih seputih porselen.

"Anak anda cantik Yang Mulia, saya akan membersihakannya terlebih dahulu."

Setelah selesai dibersihkan, Chiyo membawanya ke sisi Sang Ratu, wajah Sang Ratu berbinar cerah, Senyum terukir di bibirnya yang pucat. Air mata bahagia keluar begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang putih.

"Sakura, kau cantik sekali nak"

Chiyo tersenyum, "Nama yang indah Yang Mulia. Ia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi Putri yang sangat cantik dan manis"

Namun senyuman itu segera lenyap karena sebuah teriakan yang terdengar dari luar.

"Di penjara bawah tanah tidak ditemukan, Mungkin ada di tempat lain."

"Pangeran Fugaku menyampaikan pesan kepada kita untuk mencari ke seluruh istana. Sedangkan beliau sedang mengecek isi surat itu benar atau tidak. Ia menyangka ini sebuah jebakan."

"Baiklah kita cari di setiap ruangan!"

Chiyo dan Karura membatu, Pihak musuh sudah masuk ke dalam istana.

"Nenek Chiyo kau bisa pergi dengan pintu rahasia di dalam lemariku. Pintu itu memang sengaja dibuat untuk keadaan seperti ini.

Chiyo mengerutkan alisnya heran, melihat kondisi Sang Ratu yang seperti itu tidak mungkin ia bisa berjalan "Bagaimana dengan anda Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tidak ikut denganmu."

"Tapi bagaima-"

Karura berucap dengan tegas, "Ini perintah! Bawalah Sakura pergi bersamamu. Ketika keadaan sudah stabil kau bisa membawanya kembali kesini."

Chiyo masih termenung, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sang Ratu sendirian dalam bahaya seperti ini.

Melihat Chiyo yang masih bergeming, Karura berucap kembali dengan nada yang memohon. "Ku mohon nenek Chiyo, ini permohonan terakhirku. Sakura harus selamat."

Akhirnya nenek Chiyo pun mengangguk setuju. Ia segera mengambil kain tebal dan melapisi Sakura dengan kain itu, sebelum ia pergi Karura menitipkan gelang perak dengan permata emerald yang mengelilinginya untuk Sakura.

Chiyo masuk ke dalam lemari dan menemukan sebuah pintu tanpa kenop, ia mendorongnya dan menutupnya kembali seperti semula. Di pinggir lorong di dekat pintu masuk ia menemukan obor, lalu ia menyusuri lorong gelap itu dengan obor di tangan kanannya dan Sakura di tangan kirinya.

Lorong itu sangat panjang dan Chiyo mulai lelah, namun ia tidak berhenti karena mungkin saja musuh mengetahui pintu itu dan sedang mengejarnya. Satu yang ia tekadkan di dalam hatinya ia harus menyelamatkan Sang Putri yang ada di dalam gendongannya. Karena menurutnya hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Raja dan Ratu yang selama ini selalu baik hati kepada rakyatnya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di ujung lorong itu, ia kemudian menaruh obornya di pintu keluar lorong. Setelah keluar alisnya menyerit, ia tidak begitu mengenal daerah ini. Ia sudah sangat lelah terus-terusan berjalan. Ketika ia menemukan rumah seorang penduduk yang lampunya masih menyala ia mengetuk pintunya.

Tak lama keluarlah seseorang dengan wajah yang ramah, tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya berwarna merah pudar seperti milik raja, dan terdapat sepasang kumis yang menghiasi diatas bibirnya.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya menunpang bermalam disini?"

Orang itu tersenyum melihat nenek tua yang sepertinya sedang kelelahan itu,dan ia membukakan pintu untuk nenek itu. "Silahkan masuk."

Setelah Chiyo masuk ia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong balita yang kira-kira usianya dua tahun yang sedang tertidur lelap. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

"Ini sudah malam, dan nenek terlihat kelelahan. Duduklah aku akan mengambilkan air."

Chiyo duduk, keringat masih bercucuran dan napasnya masih terengah.

Wanita itu menyerahkan balita itu kepada pria yang membukakan pintu untuk Chiyo tadi. Kemudian ia ikut duduk disamping Chiyo yang masih menggendong Sakura.

"Maaf nek, Kalau boleh saya tahu nenek darimana? Nenek terlihat begitu lelah, seperti habis melakukan perjalanan jauh saja."

Chiyo terkekeh pelan, "Memang hehehe"

Tak lama Wanita itu kembali dengan tiga gelas air. Chiyo segera mengambil segelas dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Maaf saya tidak sopan, aku merasa sangat haus."

Mereka hanya tersenyum maklum, lalu si wanita buka suara.

"Nama nenek siapa dan berasal dari mana? Dan siapa bayi kecil yang begitu cantik ini?"

"Namaku Chiyo, dan anak ini-"

Belum sempat Chiyo menjawab ia sudah dikagetkan dengan suara dari luar, "Cepat cari nenek tabib itu! Aku rasa dia belum jauh mengingat obor yang masih hangat tadi!"

Wajah Chiyo menjadi pucat pasi, ia melirik kea rah bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya. Bayi itu masih tertidur pulas seperti tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan ke tuan rumah, mereka menatap Chiyo dengan tatapan meminta keterangan. Mengingat kini ia tengah dikejar , ia buru-buru berdiri.

"Apakah ada pintu belakang?"

Si pria pembuka pintu menjawab,"Kenapa anda begitu terburu-buru?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang."

Mereka berdua saling pandang, lalu si pria kembali menjawab, "Baiklah akan kami antarkan."

Setelah itu mereka menuju pintu belakang.

Chiyo bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Putri yang ada di tangannya, kalau ia bawa bersamanya kemungkinan ia tertangkap akan besar dan mungkin saja Sang Putri yang baru lahir ini dibunuh. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menitipkan ke pasangan ini. Kalau ia selamat ia akan mengambilnya kembali dan menyerahkannya ke kerajaan Akasuna.

Ketika sampai di pintu belakang,

"Saya mohon aku titip bayi ini sampai nanti saya kembali lagi kesini."

Pasangan itu menyeritkan alisnya heran, mereka bingung harus bagaimana. Kalau mereka belum punya anak mungkin mereka akan senang menerimanya. Namun sekarang mereka sudah punya anak bahkan balita yang belum genap dua tahun.

Tapi melihat raut wajah nenek Chiyo yang begitu memelas dan gelisah akhirnya mereka mengiyakan.

"Kalian orang baik, bolehkan saya tahu nama kalian?"

Mereka tersenyum, "Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki."

"Tolong jaga Sakura ya"

Mebuki bergumam, "Nama yang indah, sangat cocok untuk anak ini"

Tak lama Chiyo langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menjauh dari sana sambil bergumam,

"Aku harap aku bisa kembali"

.

.

Istana kerajaan Akasuna begitu ricuh, banyak darah dimana-mana, bunyi pedang yang saling beradu menggema di seluruh Istana, Pasukan kerajaan Namikaze datang membantu. Uchiha tidak main-main kali ini untuk membebaskan salah satu pangeran mereka yang disandera oleh kerajaan Akasuna mereka juga berkerjasama dengan kerajaan Hyuuga .

Hatake Sakumo Sang Panglima perang telah kembali ke medan perang setelah menyembunyikan kedua pangeran di tempat yang aman. Ia mendampingi Raja yang sedang bertarung melawan musuh. Namun sang Raja menyuruhnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Sang Ratu.

Sakumo segera berlari menuju tempat bersalin Sang Ratu tadi, ia melihat keadaan Sang Ratu yang pucat pasi. Ia segera mendekatkan tangannya kearah hidung Sang Ratu, tidak ada hembusan napas disana. Lalu ia segera memegang tangan Sang Ratu dan memeriksa denyut nadinya, namun Sakumo tidak merasakan apapun disana.

Ia melihat ke sekujur tubuh Sang Ratu tidak ada luka, Hanya ada darah yang bersimbah dibagian bawah, mungkin itu karena proses kelahiran tadi. Lalu Sakumo melihat sekeliling, tidak ada nenek Chiyo dan bayi disana. Wajahnya mulai menunjukan kepanikan. Lalu ia melihat kearah lemari yang terbuka.

_'Ini gawat!'_ batinnya

Ia segera berlari menerobos lorong itu.

.

.

.

Chiyo terus berlari kearah hutan, ia tidak perduli lagi dengan kakinya yang sakit, bajunya yang sudah terkoyak dengan ranting pohon dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, musuh mengejar di belakangnya. Cepat atau lambat ia yakin dirinya akan tersusul, mengingat yang mengejarnya pastilah seorang prajurit dengan stamina yang kuat dan masih muda. Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Sakura di keluarga Haruno memang tepat.

Chiyo terlalu sibuk berlari hingga tidak menyadari akar yang menyembul keluar dari tanah, akhirnya ia tersandung dan terjatuh.

Para prajurit yang mengejarnya pun menggunakan kesempatan itu, mereka segera berlari menghampiri nenek Chiyo yang sedang terbaring tidak berdaya.

"Dimana bayi itu?!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Nenek Chiyo bungkam, ia memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Sang prajurit geram, dan mengarahkan pedag yang tajam kearah nenek tua itu. Hingga membuat luka goresan dan mengeluarkan darah.

Chiyo merasa perih pada lehernya, namun ia mengabaikannya. Menurutnya keselamatan Putri lebih berharga daripada dirinya yang sudah tua.

"Cepat jawab!" Bentak Sang Prajurit.

Chiyo tetap bungkam, ia sudah pasrah, mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupnya. Setidaknya di akhir hidupnya dia sudah berkontribusi untuk keluarga kerajaan yang sudah begitu baik kepadanya dan rakyat kecil yang lain di kotanya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan menjawab." Prajurit yang lain ikut angkat suara.

"Baiklah kita selesaikan ini, padahal kita bisa menukar bagi itu dengan pangeran Kagami"

**Crassssh!**

Tak lama darah bermuncratan kemana-mana, dan para prajurit meninggalkan mayat nenek Chiyo disana.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Sakumo berlarian untuk mencarinenek Chiyo, namun keberadaannya tidak ditemukan di permukiman penduduk, Ia kemudian menelusuri hutan di dekat sana karena merasa sudah tidak ada kemungkinan lain. Betapa tercengangnya ia melihat kondisi nenek Chiyo yang mengenaskan, kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Sakumo merasa tidak ada harapan untuk Sang Putri, Kemungkinannya hanya dua, Sang Putri dibunuh atau dijadikan bahan pertukaran untuk Uchiha Kagami pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha yang ditangkap oleh Danzou beberapa hari yang lalu karena dianggap melanggar batas wilayah karena memata-matai kerajaan Akasuna dengan berpura-pura menjadi warga kerajaan Akasuna.

.

.

.

Fajar telah menyingsing, kerajaan Akasuna jauh dari kata baik. Raja dan Ratu mereka telah gugur dalam waktu semalam, belum lagi Sang Putri yang baru lahir dikabarkan sudah tidak bernyawa atau menjadi tawanan kerajaan Uchiha. Semua rakyat terpukul, mereka semua dirundung duka. Terutama kedua pangeran yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di hadapan jasad kedua orang tua mereka.

Wajah mereka terlihat sangat sedih, mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah, pakaian yang biasanya rapi dan bersih tidak terlihat hari itu, baju mereka kotor dengan tanah dan terdapat koyakan disana-sini, rambut mereka begitu acak-acakan, tidak disisir seperti biasa. Kesan elegant yang selama ini mereka sandang pergi entah kemana. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati mereka, karena semua orang tahu cobaan ini begitu berat untuk mereka lewati. Terutama untuk si kecil Gaara yang masih berusia tiga tahun.

Akasuna Sasori dan Akasuna Gaara akan menjalani pelatihan untuk menjadi Putra Mahkota di usia mereka yang masih belia, karena seharusnya pelatihan itu dijalani oleh pangeran yang berusia 10 tahun. Dan kepemimpinan kerajaan Akasuna sementar dialihkan kepada penasihat Kerajaan Akasuna, Shimura Danzou.

Hanya satu kalimat yang mereka pikirkan saat itu, "Uchiha akan ku balas kau nanti"

**TBC**

* * *

Aku belum nentuin pair nya nih masih bingung antara itasaku, saisaku, apa sasusaku. hehehe aku tunggu pendapat kalian :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, Tragedy, Fantasy**

**Warning: AU, OOC, , Typo, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Lima belas tahun kemudian.**

Terlihat dua pemuda berambut merah tengah menunggang kudanya menuju suatu lapangan rumput besar mereka memakai pakaian khas perang berwarna biru, dengan lapisan besi di sepanjang bahu serta tangan dan juga pada kakinya, di belakangnya terdapat banyak pasukan yang mengikutinya terntunya dengan berkuda juga. (bajunya seperti yang dipakai Peter dan Edmund di Narnia)

Setelah melihat rombongan di depannya, keduanya berteriak secara bersamaan.

"SERAAAAAAANG!"

Tak lama semua yang berada disana mulai saling menyerbu, suara dentingan pedang yang beradu dengan tameng terdengar keras, suara rintihan kesakitan orang yang terlukapun semarak meramaikan pertarungan tersebut.

Kedua pangeran turun dari kudanya menghadapi tiga orang musuh di depannya yang sudah sejak lama saling membenci, kilatan amarah terpancar dari mata kedua belah kubu.

"Kalian pembunuh!" Terdengar teriakan dari orang yang berkulit pucat dengan rambut klimisnya, Uchiha Sai.

"Tch! Memuakan! Jelas-jelas kalian yang menyerang kami duluan pada malam itu!" Sahut Akasuna Sasori tak kalah sengit.

Tak lama sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka dengan nada menyindir , "Lebih baik kita akhiri diskusinya dan langsung saja pada intinya."

"Kau benar Kakashi," Sasori dan Gaara menganggukan kepala lalu mulai menyerang ketiga pangeran Uchiha di depan mereka.

Uchiha Itachi bertarung dengan Akasuna Sasori, Akasuna Gaara dengan Uchiha Sai, sedangkan Hatake Kakashi dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Suara pedang berdenting, serta riuh pertempuran namun tidak menghalangi mereka untuk tetap berbicara.

"Akasuna sudah membunuh Ayah dan pamanku!" Seru Itachi yang sedang menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Sasori, namun segera ditangkisnya pedang itu dengan pedangnya hingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan posisi pedang saling menyilang

"Kau bermimpi! Malam itu ayahmu bahkan tidak ada di istanaku!"

Sai yang mendengar percakapan itu pun membalas omongan Sasori sambil menangkis serangan Gaara yang datang secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau saja Akasuna tidak menahan Paman Kagami mungkin kami tidak akan menyerang pada malam itu!"

Gaara semakin naik pitam, ia melancarkan serangannya dengan cepat dan mengenai pipi kiri Sai yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Karena kalian kami harus kehilangan orang tua kami dan adik kami dalam satu malam!" Gaara berteriak, emosinya memuncah. Matanya memerah, pegangannya terhadap pedangnya pun semakin mengerat.

Tak jauh dari sana seseorang berdiri dengan tubuh yang ditutup jubah coklat dan memakai tudung kepala, lalu ia bergumam, "Tch! Uchiha dan Akasuna? Sudah berapakali ini terjadi. Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu? Seharusnya mereka mengikuti jejak Hyuuga dan Namikaze."

Sosok itu pun mengibaskan tangannya, lalu terlihat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, kedua kubu terpental kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Tak lama seorang prajurit ingin menerobos kembali untuk menyerang, namun ia malah terpental kembali. Seperti ada _barier_ tak kasat mata di depan mereka.

Kedua kubu masih saling melempar tatapan benci dan tidak suka satu sama lain. Sebelum mereka kembali mundur ke kerajaan masing-masing, karena pasti _barier_ itu tidak akan hilang dalam waktu satu atau dua jam.

"_Aurelian_ brengsek! Selalu saja mengganggu setiap pertempuran!" Sai mengumpat, ini sudah keempat kalinya mereka berhadapan dengan duo Pangeran Akasuna semenjak mereka bertiga diijinkan menginjakan kaki di medan perang oleh Madara Uchiha, kakek sekaligus Raja mereka. Namun pasti peperangan tersebut berhenti di tengah jalan seperti tadi setelah ada _barier_ tersebut.

Mereka tahu yang punya kekuatan sihir sehebat itu hanya _Aurelian_, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu siapa, dan mereka yakin orang itu bukan pemimpin _Tyneside_ karena pemimpin _Tyneside_ tidak mementingkan hal lain selain kotanya sendiri. Berarti yang selalu mengganggu pertempuran mereka salah satu dari dua _Aurelian_ yang belum diketahui identitasnya, atau mungkin keduanya.

"Sudahlah Sai mungkin belum waktunya untuk kita mendapatkan kesempatan dimana _Aurelian_ tidak datang mengganggu seperti malam itu." ujar Sasuke mencoba menenagkan kakak keduanya.

Sai yang masih kesal karena berhasil dilukai oleh Gaara membalas omongan Sasuke dengan nada jengkel. "Jangan mengajariku Sasuke! Usiamu bahkan belum genap dua tahun saat kejadian itu terjadi!"

Sasuke yang emosinya memang mudah panas membalas omongan kakaknya dengan berteriak, "Aku tidak mengajarimu Sai! Beruntunglah tadi _Aurelian_ cepat datang. Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah mengalami banyak luka oleh setan merah itu. Kau tahu? Kemampuanmu masih jauh dibawahnya!"

Sai yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan tersulut emosinya, walaupun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia membenarkan perkataan Sasuke karena memang Gaara lebih tangguh darinya, namun dirinya tidak mau mengakui hal itu karena gengsi seorang Uchiha terlalu tinggi. Ia menarik pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Sasuke, Sasuke tak kalah gesit ia juga mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menghalau serangan Sai.

Itachi yang melihat kelakuan kedua adiknya pun mulai berbicara dengan nada memperingatkan. "Bisakah kalian akur? Daripada kalian menggunakan kekuatan kalian untuk menyerang satu sama lain lebih baik kalian menggunakannya untuk melawan musuh!"

Mereka berdua mengembalikan pedang masing-masing lalu mendengus dan saling membuang muka. Sedangkan si sulung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua adiknya yang selalu bertengkar itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain kedua Pangeran Akasuna sedangberjalan menuju Istana mereka sambil berdiskusi,

" Tidakkah kau heran pada malam itu _Aurelian_ tidak turun tangan? Setelah malam itu kita sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan kesempatan menyerang Uchiha tanpa datangnya gangguan dari _Aurelian_ namun selalu tidak berhasil_. _Mungkin saja mereka berkerjasama kan?"

Sasori berpikir sesaat mencoba mencerna omongan adiknya, lalu ia merespon. "Kau benar Gaara, segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Yang jelas aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka sampai kapanpun."

.

.

.

Lima belas tahun sudah berlalu, Sakura diasuh oleh keluarga Haruno dengan cukup baik, meskipun awalnya mereka tidak begitu senang dengan kehadiran Sakura dan menunggu nenek Chiyo kembali agar Sakura bisa pergi dari kehidupan mereka.

Namun sekarang ia diperlakukan seperti anak kandung oleh Mebuki dan Kizashi, ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia bukan anak kandung mereka. Mebuki dan Kizashi masih merahasiakannya sampai sekarang.

Haruno Tayuya kakanya yang berumur dua tahun lebih tua darinya pun menyayanginya sebagai adik kandung, walaupun Mebuki dan Kizashi memberitahunya kalau Sakura bukan adik kandungnya, melainkan anak titipan dari seorang nenek yang bernama Chiyo.

Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan manis, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona dengannya. Ditambah dengan sifatnya yang mudah bergaul dan murah senyum yang membuat nilai plus tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Ia tergolong gadis yang cerdas, meskipun ia tidak bersekolah seperti kaum bangsawan yang ada di kota itu. Ia lumayan banyak menghabisakan waktunya di perpusatakaan yang berada di alun-alun kota setelah ia selesai bekerja paruh waktu.

Sakura bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di sebuah _restaurant_ yang bernama _Glasgow_ milik pasangan Akimichi semenjak dua bulan yang lalu karena ia bersikeras untuk membantu perekonomian keluarganya meski sudah dilarang oleh Kizashi, sedangkan Tayuya bekerja di sebuah toko bunga tak jauh dari tempat Sakura bekerja.

Sakura memakai baju terusan hijau tosca dengan renda di sekitar leher dan tangannya, ia berjalan menyusuri desa untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, karena jam kerjanya lebih pagi dari kakaknya jadi mereka tidak berangkat bersama. Di sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menyunggingkan senyum dan menyapa setiap warga yang ia kenal.

"Selamat pagi nenek Fuma!" Sapa Sakura riang.

Nenek yang sedang menyapu di depan rumahnya tersenyum cerah melihat Sakura, "Selamat pagi, _dear_. Waaah kau semakin cantik saja. Sekali-kali mampirlah kesini Arashi pasti akan senang."

Sakura membungkuk dan menolak dengan halus, "Mungkin lain kali nek, sekarang aku harus segera menuju _Glasgow._"

Sang nenek mengangguk,"Aaa aku mengerti. Selamat bekerja dan semoga harimu menyenangkan Sakura!"

"Sampai jumpa nek, semoga harimu menyenangkan juga!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah nenek tua itu, dan nenek itu membalas lambaiannya sampai tubuh Sakura menghilang di tikungan jalan. Dan masih banyak lagi sapaan-sapaan lainnya di sepanjang jalanan menuju _restaurant_ tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

Suara dentingana bel berbunyi saat Sakura memasuki _restaurant Glasgow_ dan kedatangannya langsung disambut pasangan Akimichi.

Akimichi Chouja pria tinggi berbadan tambun dengan rambut jabrik panjang berwarna merah, dan ia memiliki tanda lahir garis meliuk berwarna ungu dipipi kanan kiri menyapa Sakura, "Sakura kau sudah datang"

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, "Tentu saja Tuan Akimichi! Aku begitu bersemangat hari ini!"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kau jangan memanggilku Tuan, panggil aku paman." Chouja menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan berpura-pura memasang wajah tidak senang.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memberinya senyuman manis, "Baiklah Paman hehe"

Terdengar kembali suara dentingan bel.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pendek berwarna keperakan dengan senyuman yang manis, "Selamat pagi Paman, Bibi, Sakura"

Chouja tersenyum sumringah, "Wah Arashi juga sudah datang, para karyawanku rajin sekali!"

Arashi hanya mengangguk dan menampilkan senyumannya yang paling tampan menurut gadis di kota.

"Baiklah kami akan masuk dulu ke dalam, kalian bereskan dulu tempat ini." Ujar Chouja yang pergi menarik istrinya dari tempat itu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Arashi.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Arashi fuma menyukai Haruno Sakura, semua orang di kota itu mengetahuinya kecuali Sakura tentunya.

"Sakura, nanti bisa pulang bersama?"

Sakura memasang wajah bersalah, "Maaf Arashi aku harus ke perpustakaan kota nanti."

Arashi menggaruk tengkuknya, ia begitu salah tingkah. "Aaa Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu kesana? Lalu kita pulang bersama."

Sakura bertanya, "Apakah itu tidak merepotkanmu?"

Arashi menjawab dengan kikuk, "T-tentu saja tidak Sakura."

"Baiklaaah,"

Dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka tanpa tahu pasangan Akimichi sedang tersenyum penuh arti dibalik pintu belakang _restaurant_.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan megah dengan meja besar berbentuk kotak di tengah ruangan dan disisi-sisinya terdapat kursi mewah yang sudah terisi oleh enam orang yaitu Madara, Obito, Shisui, Itachi, Sai, dan Sasuke.

Uchiha Madara, Raja dari kerajaan Uchiha memberikan atensinya kepada ketiga orang pangeran di sisi kirinya, "Kalian aku panggil kesini karena ada hal yang kalian harus lakukan sebagai pewaris tahta selanjutnya."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan Yang Mulia?" Itachi menjawab dengan lugas.

Madara Uchiha tertawa lalu menjawab, "Hilangkan sebutan itu di acara keluarga seperti ini Itachi, panggilah aku kakek."

"Baiklah kekek, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Sasuke menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Carilah Putri Akasuna yang hilang di kota _Tyneside_. Yang bisa membawanya kemari akan diangkat menjadi Raja."

"Mengapa harus seperti itu kek?" Sai mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang semua orang disana pikirkan.

"Wilayah Utara Kerajaan Uchiha mulai memberontak, sepertinya ada seseorang yang mempelopori itu. Kalau sampai wilayah itu lepas Kerajaan kita akan melemah. Kalau kalian mendapatkan Putri itu aku yakin kakak mereka tidak akan tinggal diam, kita buat jebakan untuk mereka dan Kerajaan Akasuna akan jatuh ke tangan kita dan rakyat akan kembali percaya kepada kita."

Itachi bertanya, "Bukankah yang mereka tahu adik mereka telah meninggal pada malam itu? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau mengikuti alur permainan kita? Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan informasi itu kek?"

"Aku mendapkan surat, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Di surat itu mengatakan Putri itu dibesarkan oleh keluarga Haruno. Malam itu tidak ada jasad bayi yang ditemukan oleh para prajurit. Aku yakin pihak mereka juga sedang mengumpulkan informasi keberadaan Putri sehingga mereka akan mudah masuk dalam perangkap kita."

Shisui menyeritkan alisnya heran di wajahnya terlihat kekhawatiran, "Surat? Kau yakin dengan surat itu kek? Kau ingat ketika malam penyerangan itu sebelumnya pun Paman Fugaku mendapatkan surat tentang petunjuk keberadaan Ayah? Namun yang terjadi setelahnya Ayah maupun paman ditemukan tidak beryawa di _dark forest_ wilayah selatan kerajaan Akasuna."

"Kau tenang saja Shisui, _Tyneside _bukan wilayah mungkin ada pembunuhan disana, apalagi pembunuhan keturunan kerajaan. _Aurelian_ pemimpin desa itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Lagipula tugas ini hanya menculik seorang gadis. Aku yakin ini bukanlah masalah besar untuk ketiga Pangeran kita yang begitu berbakat ini. Setidaknya kita sudah mengeceknya, kalau memang informasi yang diberikan kepada kita itu benar maka keuntungan besar yang akan kita dapatkan."

"Baiklah, kami akan mulai mencarinya besok" Itachi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan panjang yang mungkin akan terjadi mengingat betapa kritisnya Shisui dalam menghadapi setiap masalah dan betapa keras kepalanya Madara.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari di kerajaan Akasuna

Sasori berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar, tanpa mengetuk ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat sesosok makhluk yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya di atas kasur berukuran King size.

Sasori menyibakan selimut itu dan berteriak, "Bangun kau Yang Mulia pemalas!"

Yang diteriaki hanya bereaksi menarik sebuah bantal dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal tersebut dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Sasori tidak tinggal diam, ia menarik bantal itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Gaara cepat bangun! Ayolah kita harus pergi."

Dengan gerutuan yang tidak jelas Gaara mulai beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian terduduk.

"Kau mengganggu saja! Terompet Istana saja belum dibunyikan!"

Di kerajaan Akasuna bila fajar mulai menyingsing terompet akan dibunyikan sebagai tanda pagi telah datang.

Sasori sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia tahu adiknya yang satu ini menderita insomnia. semenjak kejadian malam itu, Gaara pasti baru akan tidur pada dini hari sekitar pukul tiga. Namun bukan Sasori namanya kalau tidak pandai membujuk Gaara,

"Ayolah adikku, kau harus bangun dan kita akan pergi hari ini."

Dengan wajah yang masih kusut Gaara bertanya, "memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

Sasori menjawab dengan santai,

"Kita akan pergi ke _Tyneside_"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mencerna kata-kata kakaknya itu,

"Untuk apa kita kesana sepagi ini ?"

Sasori hanya memberikan cengirannya,

"Aku ingin sarapan roti gandum dilapisi madu di _Glasgow_. Kau tahu? sudah sekitar lima bulan ini kita tidak kesana."

Muncul kedutan di dahi Gaara dan berteriak dengan tidak elitnya, "KAU PASTI BERCANDA SASORI!"

Sasori yang tahu akan reaksi Gaara sudah menutup kedua kupingnya terlebih dahulu, untung saja kamar ini kedap suara sehingga wibawa mereka sebagai Pangeran tidak jatuh.

Mereka mungkin Pangeran dengan berkharisma dan wibawa tinggi di depan semua orang dan rakyatnya. Namun ketika mereka hanya berdua, mereka hanyalah sepasang kakak beradik yang suka mengganggu satu sama lain. Namun itulah yang membuat keduanya semakin dekat.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju _Tyneside_ Gaara hanya menghela napasnya, ingin rasanya ia mengutuk kakaknya itu. Sasori hanya perlu memilih menu sarapan di istana dan semua pasti akan di sediakan. Memang sih walaupun roti gandum buatan _Glasgow_ tidak bisa disamakan denganbuatan manapun. Roti itu begitu lezat dan nikmat. Sejujurnya Gaara juga merindukan rasa roti itu, sehingga ia mengikuti kakaknya untuk pergi ke _Tyneside._

Kedua pangeran itu menanggalkan pakaian kebesaran mereka, mereka hanya memakai kemeja, celana bahan biasa dan sebuah topi jenis _Gastby_ agar bisa lebih bisa membaur dengan rakyat disana.

Meskipun mereka hanya menggunakan pakaian biasa, tetap saja membuat para gadis di kota itu tak berkedip ketika mereka lewat. Nampaknya ketampanan mereka memang tidak tersembunyikan dengan pakaian biasa.

Sesampainya di _Glasgow_ mereka mengambil tempat diujung agar tidak terlalu mencolok, tak lama seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang di _Glasgow _tuan, ini daftar menunya."

Si pelayan berambut merah muda itu tersenyum ramah seraya memberikan daftar menu yang tersedia.

Sasori tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari pelayan itu, menurutnya pelayan itu sangat cantik dan manis. Ada suatu perasaan aneh di hatinya ketika melihat gadis itu.

Sedangkan Gaara yang dari awal tidak memperhatikan pelayan itu hanya membolak balik menunya dengan santai, setelah menemukan pilihan ia menutup daftar menu itu dan berkata,

"Aku memesan satu roti gandum lapis madu dan _Darjeeling tea._"

Setelah memberikan menu itu kembali kepada si pelayan tanpa melihat wajahnya, Gaara melihat kea rah Sasori. Kerutan samar menghiasi dahinya melihat Sasori yang sedang terbengong melihat kearah si pelayan.

Gaara menyeringai dan menyenggol Sasori dengan kakinya dan membuat Sasori tersentak.

Melihat reaksi Sasori Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Kau belum memesan kak."

Sasori menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan berkata, "Samakan saja pesananku dengannya" sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaara.

Si pelayan pun tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Terimakasih untuk pesanannya, mohon ditunggu" lalu si pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Gaara terkikik geli melihat wajah kakaknya yang merah padam karena dipermalukan olehnya di depan seorang pelayan.

"Kau terlihat aneh Sasori."

Sasori menghela napasnya, "Ya ya tertawakan saja aku sepuasmu."

Gaara masih meledek Sasori, "Kita disini bukan berniat untuk mencari pendamping untukmu kan?"

Sasori memasang wajah serius, "Apakah kau tadi memperhatikan wajah pelayan itu?"

Gaara mengendikan bahunya, "Tidak, aku hanya melihat rambut merah mudanya saja."

Sasori memutar bola matanya, ia lupa sifat adiknya yang acuh tak acuh pada lingkungan sekitar kecuali hal-hal menyangkut kerajaan dan keluarganya.

Gaara kembali bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya? Kalau kau tertarik dengannya lamar saja dan bawa dia ke Istana. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan diangkat menjadi raja dan membutuhkan seorang pendamping?"

"Bukan itu bodoh! Kau tahu? Ada sesuatu yang lain saat aku melihatnya."

Gaara hanya menyeringai, "Itu tandanya kau telah jatuh cinta dengannya."

Sasori kembali memasang wajah seriusnya, "Mungkin saja, tapi ….."

Omongan Sasori terputus karena si pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan menu yang mereka pesan di nampan yang ia bawa, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, selamat dinikmati."

**Deg!**

Gaara yang baru melihat wajah si pelayan dengan jelas tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya lolos ke perut. Mata emerald itu, dan rambut merah muda sepunggung yang diikat rapih. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Setelah si pelayan meninggalkan meja mereka terlihat Sasori yang menyeringai.

"Kau tampak seperti orang bodoh Gaara."

Gaara baru tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata setelah mendengar omongan Sasori, sejak si pelayan meninggalkan menja mereka mata Gaara selalu mengikuti gerak pelayan berambut merah muda itu.

Gaara hanya membalas omongan Sasori dengan gumaman"Hn,"

Sasori memasang wajah berpikir,"Wajahnya terasa sangat familiar bukan?"

"Ya aku juga merasa seperti itu."

**TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang udah membaca cerita ini dan mereview, fav, serta alerts.

Disini duo pangeran akasuna emang taunya kalo adik mereka meninggal, nanti ada bagian dimana dijelasin semuanya kok hehehe

disini masih fokus kerajaan Uchiha ama Akasuna dulu. Namikaze ama Hyuuga ntar akan muncul perannya seiring berjalannya cerita.

masalah pairing juga aku masih gundah gulana nih *halah*

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, Tragedy, Fantasy**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Ketiga Pangeran Uchiha sedang berada di dalam kereta kuda. Namun tentunya mereka tidak memakai kereta kuda khas kerajaan Uchiha. Karena itu akan membuat penyamaran mereka dalam rangka menculik putri kerajaan Akasuna sia-sia .

"Kenapa kita harus memakai penyamaran seperti ini?" Sasuke menggerutu sambil memasang tampang jengahnya.

"Wilayah _Tyneside_ terlalu dekat dengan kerajaan Akasuna Sasuke, tentunya kedua setan merah itu akan bertanya-tanya mengapa ketiga Pangeran Uchiha datang ke _Tyneside_. Sedangkan semua kebutuhan kerajaan Uchiha bisa didapatkan di _Plantagenet_. Tentunya mereka akan menaruh curiga dan akan menyelidiki apa tujuan kita sebenarnya." Ujar Itachi yang mencoba sabar dengan adik bungsunya itu.

"Setidaknya lakukanlah penyamaran lain yang lebih bagus Itachi! Bukan sebagai seorang saudagar yang menjual tomat!"

Sai yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan buku sketsanya mendengus geli mendengar penuturan Sasuke, dan ia pun menanggapi.

"Sasuke sudah saatnya tomat segar dengan kualitas terbaik itu pindah dari kebun belakang kerajaan yang diurusi oleh ibu."

Sasuke membalas omongan sai dengan decihan.

Ya, semenjak melepaskan jabatannya sebagai Ratu, Permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha yaitu Mikoto Uchiha sering menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk mengurusi kebun Istana yang khusus dibuat untuk menanam tomat terbaik di seluruh negeri karena anak bungsunya sangat menyukai tomat segar yang baru dipetik untuk diolah oleh para koki Istana.

Mikoto sempat menjabat menjadi Ratu kerajaan Uchiha dan mendampingi Fugaku sebagai Raja setelah Madara melepas singgasananya, karena mengingat umurnya yang tidak lagi muda. Namun semenjak kematian mendiang suaminya ia turut melepas tahta itu karena merasa belum mampu memimpin kerajaan Uchiha, sehingga Madara kembali menjabat sebagai Raja sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

**Di kerajaan Akasuna**

Kedua pangeran Akasuna sedang berdiskusi dengan Penasihat dan Panglima Kerajaan mereka Danzou Shimura dan Hatake Sakumo di ruang utama kerajaan.

Danzou memulai percakapan, " Yang Mulia Pangeran, dua bulan lagi anda akan naik tahta menggantikan saya yang menjalani pemerintahan sementara ini semenjak mendiang Raja berpulang. Alangkah baiknya bila pangeran memilih seorang pendamping sebelum upacara kenaikan tahta."

Orang yang dituju Danzou –Sasori- merutuki pria tua di depannya di dalam hati. Sudah dua kali dia dinasihati tentang hal yang sama dalam satu bulan terakhir ini. Kepalanya hampir pecah setiap kali memikirkan hal ini. Memilih pendamping bukanlah hal yang mudah seperti memilih sayuran di pasar.

Ya Sasori memang tidak perlu mencari pendamping karena tanpa dicari pun sudah banyak gadis yang rela mengantri untuk dijadikannya sebagai pendamping hidup. Mereka bahkan rela menjadi selir.

_'itu gila! Aku bahkan belum mempunyai seorang permaisuri dan mereka sudah mau dijadikan selir?'_ batin Sasori.

Contohnya Sari anak seorang bangsawan di kota _Serravalle _kota sebelah barat kerajaan Akasuna yang Ayahnya sudah mengabdi pada kerajaan Akasuna sejak ia masih muda. Gadis itu sering mengunjungi istana dengan kedok untuk menemui ayahnya. Namun yang gadis itu lakukan hanya mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat atau bahkan mengobrol dengan keduan Pangeran kerajaan tersebut, terutama Sasori.

Gadis lainnya Shion, keponakan penasihat istana Danzou Shimura. Gadis itu bahkan lebih mengganggu dari Sari. Setiap acara perburuan istana bersama dengan para staff istana gadis itu selalu hadir dan mencoba menarik perhatian Sasori dengan meminta diajari memanah, menunggang kuda dan sebagainya.

Belum ada serentetan nama-nama gadis lainnya yang terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya dan meminta Sasori ataupun Gaara untuk mereka nikahi seperti Ayame, Yakumo, dan lain-lainnya

Hanya dua gadis di lingkungan istana ini yang dekat dengannya namun kehadirannya tidak mengganggu, Sang kepala pelayan Istana Matsuri, dan Ksatria wanita terkuat di kerajaan Akasuna, Sabaku Temari.

Sayang mereka bukanlah tipe idaman untuk dijadikan seorang pendamping menurut Sasori, Matsuri terlalu cerewet menurutnya, mungkin itu karena faktor pekerjaannya sebagai kepala pelayan. Lagipula Sasori sudah menganggap Matsuri seperti adik.

Sedangkan Temari terlalu keras dan ketus sebagai seorang wanita, lagipula sekarang ia telah memiliki kekasih seorang ksatria ahli perang dari kerajaan Namikaze. Mereka bersatu saat latihan gabungan para ksatria kerajaan Namikaze dengan kerajaan Akasuna. Dan bersatunya kedua insan tersebut merupakan campur tangan Sasori dengan Putra Mahkota kerajaan Namikaze, Namikaze Deidara.

Mengingat Deidara senyum miris pun terukir di bibir Sasori, mereka sama-sama pewaris kerajaan, umur mereka pun sama dua puluh satu tahun, bahkan mereka akan diangkat menjadi Raja tahun ini. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah Deidara yang sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup yang bernama Sasori? Well, dia hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan cepat memberikannya wanita idaman impiannya yang lembut, penyayang sekaligus tegas dalam waktu yang bersamaan seperti mendiang ibunya.

Suara dehaman Gaara menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya. Ia melihat adiknya tengah menyeringai. Dari gestur tubuhnya Sasori yakin adiknya itu sedang meledeknya yang belum mendapatkan calon pendamping.

Hei, ini bukan salahnya sepenuhnya. Selama ini Sasori selalu disibukkan dengan urusan-urusan kerajaan dan adiknya, mana sempat ia memikirkan wanita?

Sasori memberi Gaara tatapan membunuhnya yang tentu saja tidak mempan untuk Gaara, kemudian ia membalas omongan Danzou,

"Soal itu mungkin kita bisa membahasnya lain kali, bagaimana kalau kita membahas kerjasama kita dengan _Elgabalus _Paman Danzou?"

Danzou tahu Sang Pewaris Tahta sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan Ia sepertinya harus siap menulikan telinganya ketika mengunjungi kediaman adiknya di _Tyneside _nanti, karena pasti keponakannya akan menceramahi dan mengomel padanya karena usahanya untuk mendesak Sasori agar cepat menikah dan memilih keponakannya sebagai pendamping tidak berhasil, oh mungkin setidaknya belum berhasil.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia, tapi tolong coba pertimbangkan lagi saran saya."

Sasori hanya mengangguk sebagai formalitas dan kesopanan. Lalu Danzou kembali berbicara,

"Kerajaan _Elgabalus _akan menjalin kerjasama kembali dengan kita, namun kali ini dalam bidang yang lebih _complex, _tidak hanya dalam hal pembuatan senjata. Setelah Kerajaan Namikaze berhenti membantu kita atas segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kerajaan Uchiha karena otomatis Kerajaan Hyuuga juga akan terlibat maka kita harus mencari sekutu baru kalau sewaktu-waktu Kerajaan Uchiha menyerang kembali."

Sakumo menyeritkan alisnya dan bertanya, "Apa kerajaan Hyuuga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kerajaan Namikaze?"

Ketiga orang disana menatap Sakumo dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, dan Sakumo kembali buka suara,

"Maksud saya apa Kerajaan Hyuuga berhenti membantu kerajaan Uchiha atas segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan kita?"

Gaara berpikir sejenak, lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan Panglima andalan Kerajaannya tersebut.

"Naruto sudah bertunangan dengan Putri Kerajaan Hyuuga, meski kerajaan mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam perang langsung antar kerajaan namun Kerajaan mereka sering bertemu di medan perang akibat Persekutuan masing-masing, Akasuna denga Namikaze dan Uchiha dengan Hyuuga. Aku rasa pihak kerajaan Namikaze pun tidak bodoh untuk meninggalkan sekutunya. Pasti ada perjanjian diantara kerajaan mereka meskipun aku belum mendengarnya langsung. Namun aku akan memastikannya setelah utusanku Genma dan Iruka datang kembali dari kerajaan Namikaze."

Hatake Sakumo mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara, darah kepemimpinan dan pemikiran yang tajam mendiang Sang Raja memang diturunkan kepada kedua putranya. Kemampuan mereka tidak diragukan lagi baik di medan perang maupun dalam mengurus kerajaan.

Sakumo berdecak kagum melihat sosok kedua Pangeran yang sudah beranjak dewasa di depannya ini. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya bagaimana terpukulnya kedua anak kecil rapuh yang harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam semalam pada penyerangan malam itu sudah menjelma menjadi sosok yang keputusan untuk melatih mereka untuk menjadi Putra Mahkota lebih awal beberapa tahun tidaklah salah.

Namun masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Sakumo, keberadaan Sang Putri yang lahir pada malam penyerangan itu. Ia telah menyisir semua daerah hutan tempat dimana ditemukannya Nenek Chiyo tewas, namun ia tidak menemukan bayi disana. Kalau Kerajaan Uchiha berhasil mendapatkan bayi itu kenapa selama lima belas tahun ini tidak ada tanda-tanda ancaman dan sebagainya? Dan kalaupun seandainya bayi itu meninggal kenapa tidak ada jasad yang ditemukan?

Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah telah membohongi kedua Pangeran tersebut perihal adik mereka, Danzou menyuruhnya menutup mulut dan mengatakan bahwa Sang Putri telah tiada karena kedua Pangeran tersebut pasti nantinya akan bersikeras untuk mencari adik mereka dan tidak mau menjalani Pelatihan Putra Mahkota mengingat betapa keras kepalanya kedua anak itu. Untung saja kedua pangeran tersebut segera dikirim untuk melakukan Pelatihan Putra Mahkota diluar istana sehingga mereka tidak tahu peti mati yang dikubur dibelakang istana yang nisannya bertuliskan nama 'sakura' kosong.

Ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk terus mencari keberadaan Putri itu meskipun sudah lima belas tahun berjalan dan ia belum menemukan hasil.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia, namun selama kita belum mendapat kepastian dari Genma dan Iruka kita harus tetap waspada dan mencari sekutu lain unuk memperkuat kedudukan kerajaan kita," Ujar Danzou.

"Aku tahu itu, Lalu siapa perwakilan _Elgabalus_ yang harus kami temui?" Sasori bertanya kepada Dazou.

"Yang mewakili Kerajaan _Elgabalus_ adalah Putra Mahkota kerajaan itu sendiri Temujin."

"Baiklah, kapan dan dimana perundingan akan diadakan?"

"Lusa di _Tyneside_" Ujar Danzou sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Seoertinya usaha Danzou untuk mendekatkan Sasori dengan keponakannya tidak sepenuhnya tidak berhasil.

.

.

Setelah rapat dengan kedua petinggi Istana, kedua Pangeran Akasuna itu pun mengahabiskan waktu mereka dengan berburu di hutan di dekat Kerajaan mereka. Tidak ada pengawal yang mendampingi kedua Pangeran tersebut karena mereka bersikeras tidak mau diikuti. Bahkan oleh Hatake Kakashi yang notabennya pengawal terdekat mereka sekalipun.

Dengan berkuda mereka mengincar hewan-hewan hutan seperti Rusa, Kelinci,ataupun Babi hutan dengan panah . Mereka akan membawa hasil tangkapan mereka ke bagian dapur istana setelahnya agar buruan mereka selanjutnya dip roses menjadi sesuatu yang bisa bermanfaat seperti menjadi bahan makanan, dan obat-obatan.

Gaara menyadari keganjilan pada kakaknya pada perburuan hari ini, Meskipun Sasori lebih suka memakai pedang, tetapi kemampuan memanahnya tidak diragukan lagi. Bila diibaratkan seratus banding satu. Dalam seratus kali memanah kemungkinan anak panah yang dilepaskannya meleset hanya satu. Namun kali ini kakaknya tampak tidak fokus, anak panahnya meleset dan mereka tidak mendapatkan buruan, target mereka kabur terlebih dahulu karena suara anak panah yang meleset itu.

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan mulai berbicara, "Sudah tiga kali sasaran panahmu meleset Sasori, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada,"

Gaara mendengus geli dan memandang remeh Sasori, "Kau tidak bisa menipuku Sasori."

Sasori menyeringai kearah adiknya itu, "Ya, memang aku tidak bisa menipumu Gaara."

Gaara memasang tampang seriusnya, "Katakanlah,"

Sasori memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dari Gaara. Cobaan yang mereka alami sejak kecil membuat mereka mengerti satu sama lain dengan sangat baik.

Sasori menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, kalau ia mengangkat topik ini pasti sang adik akan meledeknya, tapi hatinya begitu gelisah dan hanya Gaara yang ia punya sekarang, tempat untuk berbagi dan berkeluh kesah.

Cukuplah mereka memasang topeng sebagai Pangeran yang kuat dihadapan semua orang. Namun disaat mereka hanya berdua, luka lama itu kembali muncul. Kebahagiaan yang direnggut paksa dalam waktu semalam. Kehangatan dan Kasih sayang yang hanya mereka kecap dalam waktu yang amat singkat dan amat sangat membekas di hati mereka.

Dengan wajah sendu Sasori berkata, "Aku ingin mencari sosok pendamping yang seperti ibu,"

Diluar dugaannya Gaara tidak meledeknya dan menertawakannya, ia hanya memasang senyum maklum dan mengerti. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasori, karena ia juga merasakannya. Selama ini Sasori menanggung beban yang lebih berat darinya. Dulu disaat mereka baru kehilangan orang tua mereka Gaara terus-terusan menangis dan menolak untuk makan. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menyusul kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya walau ia masih belum tau makna kematian yang sebenarnya, yang ia tahu kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya berada di tempat yang dangat indah dan ia ingin kesana. Namun disaat itu ada Sasori yang mencoba sabar menghadapinya dan bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa. Padahal usianya baru enam tahun. Sasori adalah kakak, ayah, sekaligus teman untuknya. Kadangkala ada sisi melankolis Sasori yang keluar disaat-saat tertentu, contohnya saja seperti saat ini.

"Aku takut untuk membangun sebuah keluarga Gaara, kau tahu? Aku takut kalau anak-anakku nanti akan mengalami nasib yang sama denganku. Oleh karena itu aku menginginkan sosok pendamping yang seperti ibu. Ibu selalu meyakinkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu dan ia akan mengatakan aku pasti bisa dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu carilah wanita yang seperti itu kak,"

Sasori tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar Gaara memanggilnya kakak. Gaara sedang menjelma kembali menjadi sosok adik yang manis beberapa tahun silam.

"Tapi kalau kau tak menemukannya pilih saja Shion. Aku dengan senang hati melihat hidupmu tidak tenang! Hahaha,"

Perempatan siku muncul di kepala Sasori, bayangan Gaara sebagai adik yang manis dalam sekejap sirna sudah.

"Memangnya kau mau mempunyai keponakan yang terus mengganggu dan menyebalkan Gaara?"

Gaara bergidik ngeri membayangkan percampuran antara Sasori dengan Shion. Hidupnya pasti tidak akan tenang kalau ia mempunyai keponakan seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain saja! Ah, Kurasa pelayan manis di _Glasgow_ boleh juga. Ketika melihatnya aku seperti melihat ibu."

Sasori menyeringai senang, "Ah, usulmu boleh juga,"

**TBC**

* * *

**terimakasih buat yang udah baca, review, alerts, dan fave! love you all.**


End file.
